Just Between Friends
by MisterDomBarnes
Summary: There were only two rules. Number one: Don't tell a soul. Number two: Don't fall in love. NIFF. SLASH. RATED-M. ROMANCE/ANGST. MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_, Nick Duval or Jeff Sterling. I wish I could own Riker Lynch and Curt Mega but I'm not sure they or their families would like that very much.

**Dedicated to my wifey, the Jeff to my Nick, literally. In fact, here is the proof. **

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE TO THE READERS: <strong>This fanfic is written by myself and my wifey, **southern_punk**. The way we are writing this is that every two chapters is the same chapter but written from the two characters' points of view. We decided that it would be an interesting spin on things if readers get to see the events that take place from two points of view, from two different characters telling their take on the happenings. I do hope that makes sense. I know this has been done before and it worked out perfectly, so I do hope that it works for you readers as well.

Also, I must note that every _Nick_ chapter is written by me and every _Jeff_ chapter is written by **southern_punk**. Every update will come with two chapters because they are kind of a combo, two-for-one sort of deal. All you readers had better feel special.

Reviews would be amazing because we would love feedback on how much you love this/hate this/fill in the blank this. It will be our fuel towards writing on. I mean, we will continue it regardless, but who would ever say no to a little love? Not us. So yes. Reviews = love.

Now, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of _Just Between Friends_.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: <strong>_**NICK**_

It has been like this for as long as I can remember. Jeff and I have lived in Westerville all our lives and we went to the same school, Emerson Magnet. It sounds pretentious, I know, but most of the schools are magnet or private around here, so it was more odd to meet someone who attended the one public school located in town. We were placed in the same class and when we walked into class the very first day, name cards were placed on the desk indicating were we would sit for the rest of the year. As fate had it, or due to our last names being so close in the alphabet, Jeff and I were seated side by side. We just looked at each other and it's like we knew that we would one day be really great friends.

Corny, right? Well, it turned out that we lived a block away from one another and so we were constantly together. In fact, our mothers constantly commented that it would take a really major force to tear us apart. Well, I don't know about all that, but yeah, it's safe to say that Jeff and I were pretty close. Still are, but things have grown more... complicated.

I don't mean to be so obscure, but it's not really something that I've ever really needed to sit down and think about until now. It just was, you know? No? Well, let me just get it all down, then maybe you will understand. Then again, maybe not, because I'm not all together certain I fully understand it myself.

It started with a rule. No, no- that's not right. It started before the rule. It was near the end of our freshman year at Dalton-where we had both been accepted-and we had just finished the end of the year exams. We were up late in the dorms with the other boys and the halls were so loud with exuberance that I was surprised our Dorm Dad hadn't come in screeching to bring the building down around our ears. I suppose it is most likely due to the fact that he is probably nearing ninety seven or eight and cannot hear as well as he used to but the fact remains, the dorm was jumping. Jeff was drunk and at least ninety percent of the noise was his doing. The older boys had gotten alcohol from somewhere and mixed it in with the punch. I myself had gotten pleasantly buzzed. Perhaps a little farther gone than even that.

All I know is that suddenly the noise and the movement and the excessive smell of boy was getting on my nerves. That's the problem with alcohol when it comes to me. Jeff is the fun, loud, take over the world kind of drunk. Me. I'm the quiet, welcoming, warm, and pretty serious becomes even more quiet, not-so-welcoming, thoroughly annoyed kind of drunk. Not that I was drunk. There was, however, one more problem that alcohol causes me: I become very, very horny. It didn't even matter that I was in a room full of other boys. Not a girl in site, and I was sporting an unrelenting, aching, throbbing boner. And, man, it sucked.

It really didn't help that every time I got up to go back to the room I shared with Jeff so that I could take care of it and then go to bed Jeff was right there with another shot or glass of spiked punch or something completely asinine like that. Finally I had to hold him by the face and speak slowly to him that I was done and that I was going to bed and that I would see him when the world ended or in the morning, which ever came first. The way that bunch was carrying on, I had bet on the latter. Jeff only grinned in that goofy way that even us guys could call cute and I only rolled my eyes, grinning back. I really couldn't help it. He is such an idiot but you can't help but love him for it.

Anyway, I headed up stairs to our room and had closed the door, stripping down to my boxers before jumping onto my bed. I didn't bother getting under the covers because I was sure that I would be done long before Jeff stumbled up to bed, if he even made it that far. I reached into my boxers, closing my hand around my aching cock and hissing as I closed my eyes, my head tilting back onto the pillow. It felt so good to finally touch myself. I was lost in the pure ecstasy of my hand stroking my leaking member, which I had by this time tugged out of my shorts, when the door swung open. My eyes didn't even open until I heard his voice whispering that oooh, Nick was jacking off and the snicker that followed. I opened my eyes to glare murderously at my best friend but when my gaze met his, I saw something there. A curiosity as well as instantaneous desire. He stumbled over to my bed and reached out without so much as asking permission but somehow, in my drunken haze (okay, so maybe I was drunk), I really didn't care. I rose slightly, holding myself up on my elbows. He stroked me, gently-too gently-at first but I guided him with my hand until he reached a pace that did wonders for me. If that wasn't enough, he looked at me, a huge smirk on his face before he bent his head over my cock and took me into his mouth. I came not long after, all over his hand and my chest.

We went to bed after that and the next morning neither of us said anything. That night, however, I walked in to find Jeff naked on his bed, his cock hard in his hand. His brown eyes glinting and that stupid grin on his rather adorable face. He laughed as he explained that it was his turn and I opened my mouth to refuse but my refusal was swallowed as he stuck out his lower lip. I groaned but moved to his bed. Awkwardly, I closed my hand around him, stroking him as I liked to be stroked. He did the same as I had the night before, guiding my hand with his own until I matched the path and speed he liked. He leaned back against the headboard, putting his arms behind his head. His eyes locked with mine and his grin got bigger and I knew what he wanted, With a deep breath, I leaned down and took his head into my mouth. It didn't taste horrible exactly but it wasn't cookies and cream ice cream either and I closed my mouth tighter around him as I'd seen girls do in the porn I'd watched every so often. Sliding my mouth down, taking as much into my mouth just to see how much I could take, I heard a sharp gasp followed by a guttural moan. A shiver ran down my spine and my cock throbbed indignantly. Glancing up, I drank in the sight of Jeff watching me get him off with my mouth and looking completely enraptured. It was that moment that I knew I wanted to do everything within my power to keep him making those noises.

It wasn't long before he came, thankfully over himself and my hand, and not in my mouth. I have come to learn that cum does not taste good in any sense of the word. After he cleaned up and I took care of myself, we had a little talk. It was decided that we would do this. We would be fuck buddies, although at the time we didn't plan on actually fucking but somewhere along the line we got there. Not that I'm complaining. There was to be just two rules. The first was obvious: it was to stay between the two of us. The second was the most important: we weren't to ever fall in love with the other. That had been Jeff's and I still suspect he'd been joking when he made it up and we had both laughed about it, pretty damn sure that we didn't have anything to worry about. We still were straight after all and this was just a pact to get us through our years at an all-boys boarding school. It meant nothing.

As I had said before. It started with a rule. One simple, specific and very ironic rule. Where is the irony? Well, one of us has broken the rule, and that would be me. I fell in love with my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Jeff or Nick. They're property of Ryan Murphy, Fox and the other wonderful people who own Glee. I'm just playing with them because it's so much fun.

**For my adorable and fantastic wife, MisterDomBarnes. Without her, I'd still be determined not to post my fiction. (by the way, my name is southernpunk)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: <em>JEFF<em>**

So here's the thing. Nick and I have lived in Westerville our WHOLE lives. Like literally born in the Westerville Memorial Hospital and raised down the road from each other. It was only natural that we'd end up at the same school, Emerson Magnet. Sounds snotty, huh? I guess it's alright since we're what you could call rich and we kind of lived in a rich town and well, most of our schools were private and magnet and so, yeah.

Nick and Me were fate or something. Maybe that's drastic or silly but it was like, the first day of school, we got put next to each other, and after one look, we just knew. We were supposed to be best friends.

From that day on, we spent all our time together. In fact, if you found one of us without the other, most people would be shocked. Our moms always said we were attached at the hip and it would take a LOT to get us separated. It's always been that way. Still is, sort of. Things are a little different now.

It started... Freshman year, I think. Well, at the end of it. Maybe before then, but the two of us never really realized until then. And then there were rules. I've heard it argued that rules were meant to be broken and I've always been one to bend them but these rules? They were put into place to keep bad things from happening, to keep our friendship whole and intact.

We had started Dalton the year before and been rooming together, which had been a blessing. We needed to be near each other and it kept us from having to go through all the awkwardness of new roommates. We practically lived with each other anyway. But then that night happened…

The night after final exams is everyone's celebration night, whether you passed those exams or not. And there was alcohol involved, of course there was. Once again, rich kids.

All the boys were being loud and goofing off and generally having a good time. I might have been a bit drunk… well… a lot drunk. I don't handle liquor well. And from videos I've seen, I'm pretty loud and sometimes half naked and always surrounded by people. You could say I was the life of the party. I wouldn't disagree. But Nick? Nick didn't really live on the edge. He wasn't a prude but he wasn't loud and he didn't like doing things he might regret the next morning. So I usually had to help him relax and the best way to do that is keep him drinking.

Whenever his cup was empty, I filled it. The only problem is that he gets kind of grouchy when he's had too much to drink and he kept trying to leave. I really just wanted to hang out with my best friend and celebrate that we didn't have to sit in those stuffy classes anymore this year. And he seemed to want nothing more than to sleep off whatever issue it seemed he had.

Nick kept fidgeting and staring at the antics around him like he'd just as soon blow them all up as breathe. That was NOT a good idea considering we really didn't need another columbine incident. I kept bugging him to smile or just have a good time but he just kept glaring. The last time I caught him trying to sneak out and had to try to convince him to just sit and enjoy the party, he grabbed my face between both hands and made me focus on him. He said he was through and headed back to the room and then something about the end of the world which made my drunk mind drift to zombies and the likelihood of surviving the apocalypse. When I clicked back to reality, Nick was nowhere to be seen.

I loudly asked a couple random guys if they'd seen him and gotten negative replies before I remembered the first part of what he'd said before he took off.

I stumbled up to our room and frowned. I hadn't realized how drunk I was until then. I pushed the door open and stared for a minute before giggling and trying not to snort.

"Oooh, Nick's jacking off." I couldn't help it. Somewhere between drink 5 and 6 alcohol had caused me lose my filter. It also might be why I couldn't stop staring or why I suddenly wanted very badly to help him with his not quite so small problem.

His eyes met mine and I felt a pull. I don't think any kind of agreement was made or anything but I wanted it. I wanted to do this for him. And so I did.

I stumbled over to his bed and reached out. Kneeling, I wrapped my hand around his cock and pulled, gently. It was apparently not what he liked because he sat up on his elbows where he could watch and wrapped one hand around mine, guiding me. Not sure if the alcohol had just gotten to me or if I was really, really gay but it was so hot doing it that way, him showing me what he liked. I gripped harder and set a pace that had him gasping and bucking into my hand.

All I could think about was how I could make those noises louder and then I smirked. He'd like this and honestly I was curious. I leaned over and pulled him into my mouth, lapping at the head and humming around him when he groaned. It didn't take long after that for him to come, luckily after I had pulled off so I didn't have to taste. I was not exactly up for that. A few minutes later, he was passing out in post-orgasm haze and I climbed into my bed, fully clothed and slept off my drunkenness.

The next morning, my head hurt too badly to care what had happened the night before and so I didn't approach the elephant in the room. However, after some aspirin, coffee and breakfast, I was much clearer and all I could think about was what had happened between us.

So badly, that I kept having to fight a hard on. By nightfall, I was determined to get Nick to return the favor and hurried straight to our room. I debated the best way to make this happen and decided that the situation I found myself in worked pretty well.

I quickly stripped down and stretched out on my bed, giving myself a couple of strokes to get ready. I let my mind drift to what he'd do and found myself completely hard in just a few seconds. I wasn't even drunk this time. Did that mean I was gay? I couldn't be gay…

The door opened a few seconds later and I grinned up at the boy. I gave a chuckle and explained.

"You kinda owe me, dude. My turn." I winked. When he frowned and opened his mouth and I just knew he'd say no, I stuck out my lip in a pout. Nick groaned awkwardly and made his way to the bed. The actions were similar to the night before, only with him gripping to hard and me frowning before reaching down and helping him set a familiar pace. I sighed and leaned back against the headboard, placing my hands behind my head in relaxation. After a couple of strokes, I thought about how I'd gone down on him and glanced down to meet his eyes. I grinned and Nick took a deep breath before leaning down to take me in his mouth. It had to have been the single most amazing thing I'd ever felt.

When he slid down and sucked a little, I couldn't hold back my gasp. And then his nose brushed against my pelvis and I moaned. How was taking that much in? I couldn't do it the night before.

I watched every move he made, so completely turned on by my best friend's mouth and actions. He was bringing me ever closer to coming. When Nick gave a shiver , I didn't even bother to hold back my moan. I was coming a few minutes later. He pulled off right before, just like I had, and I spilt over his hand and my own stomach. I was slightly disappointed that it hadn't reached any higher… like his face. I gave a shiver and got up to clean myself up.

We talked after that and I urged him to let us do this again. I mean, if we're going to be spending all our time at an all boys school, we would need to get off somehow. At first it was fine. Just a couple friends sucking each other off occasionally. Somewhere along the way we started getting a little more into it and then we actually fucked. It was… like nothing I'd ever felt. So much better than the blow job. But if we were going down this road, playing with fire as it were, we needed those rules. There were only two, 1. No one knows. Not anything hard. If we told people, there'd be so much criticism. It was easier to just keep a secret. And 2. Don't fall in love with each other. That'd been my idea, and while I'd put on an expression of mock seriousness and then giggled hysterically after I said it, I was deadly serious. I could NOT be gay and I could NOT fall in love with my best friend. This was just a means to an end.

It was only two rules. You'd think I could have kept them. But this whole thing started when I broke one of those rules. I fell in love with my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ***looks over a questionnaire* Do I own any of the characters in this fan fic? Oh how I wish I did. Do you own any of the places featured? No. Sad day. Do you promise to love and adore Riker and Curt forever and always? HELL TO THE YES. Less than three.

**For my SUPERB wife, southern_punk. Through the late nights, the text messaged roleplay responses, and you dealing with my new found love for you know who. Also for the readers, without whom we would only be writing this for ourselves... which we'd probably be doing anyway, but you give us a purpose! And especially to our two reviewers. THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to send us a review. We love you. Please enjoy. Less than three.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>**-**_**NICK**_

To be perfectly honest, I really should have known that today would turn out to be complete and utter shit. Sure, that morning I woke up to the sun shinning and not to something catastrophic happening in the dorms. I also woke up to find Jeff still asleep, which wasn't unusual because he would probably sleep his life away if it weren't for me, but rather than the usual laying-on-his-back-snoring position I typically find him in, today I found him on his side, facing me, face as peaceful as a damned cherub. Or, I suppose, blessed cherub would be less contradictory. Anyway, the fact of the matter: he resembled a child-like angel, only sexier. The slight smile on his face led me to believe that whatever-or whoever, though I liked this thought far less-he was dreaming about had to be making him pretty freaking happy. If only it were me. Okay, that was really fucking sappy so… moving on.

Anyway, the day continued to be great until I reached third hour. I swear to God that Mr. Marshall has it out for me because my test was good. Maybe it wasn't the best damn History test in the history of History tests, but it was at least B minus worthy. Did I get my B minus that I deserved? No, I got a F. A fucking F. I really wanted to kill him but luckily I share a class with Jeff that hour-Jeff got a D, by the way-and he pulled me away before I could do anything to stain my family name and end up in prison or something.

Speaking of families, my parents called shortly after that incident. Right after classes actually, while I was heading to the Warbler meet. My dad told me that he and my mother had given my brother my old room. He and his wife had just finalized their divorce and he needed a place to stay. They didn't think I would mind and didn't bother asking me first, seeing as I was at boarding school and really wasn't using it anyway. And after dropping that bomb-because really, yes I did mind. I minded a fucking lot. After dropping the bomb, he chuckled and told me to keep making them proud and hung up. Didn't even give me a damned chance to speak.

To top it all off, I finally got to the Warbler meet-quite late thanks to the impromptu phone call from my father-and I sat through it, hoping that my work for my audition for a solo has finally paid off. I really shouldn't have held my breath, the way my day had made a turn for the worse. Blaine Anderson had gotten all the solos, again. Of course, he did. Fuck my life.

It would really come as no surprise then that all I wanted at the end of the day was to drag Jeff up to our room and fuck out all my frustrations of the day. I really didn't think that Jeff would have any disagreement to my plans for us that evening, but how wrong I was. Coming up to Jeff, I told him that I was ready to head to the room and that he should really come with me. He said he wasn't going to. That another one of his friends had gotten this really badass game-Need For Speed-and that he was going to go play that. Apparently, he wasn't understanding my subtlety and so I headed to my room, nodding to another boarded as they passed. Only when they had reached the middle of the stairs did I enter my room, slamming the door behind me. I didn't bother with the lock on my door because while we had locks, we were never issued keys and so if I locked my door, Jeff would be locked out until I chose to let him back in.

Taking a seat upon my bed, I mulled over that. It would serve the idiot right for abandoning me if I locked him out of the room but in the end, however, I decided that I was far too lazy to get up and cross the room once more just to lock the damned thing. Instead, I set my pillow upright against the headboard, fluffing it up before lounging back against it. Pulling out my journal from the nightstand beside me, I started to writing out all the shit from the day and spent a very large amount of space on the fact that the boy who I was in love with was a complete and total oblivious jackass but be that as it may, I was still hopelessly and frustratingly in love with my best friend. Again, I must say it. Fuck my life.

I was lost in my writing when Jeff bounded into the room, finally getting what I had meant earlier about coming up to the room. I ignored him because really, I was busy now and he could just wait. I watched him out of the corner of my eyes as he shut the door, dropped his backpack down and walked over to my bed. His question surprised me, because really I hadn't expected him to show more interest in my journal than in me but that was just what he did.

"What's that?" he asked and I shifted to hide it from his view. I thought that maybe he would get the hint, that it was obviously not something for him to worry his pretty little head about, but I should have known better. He was my best friend after all, and I was finally realizing something I probably should have realized years ago. My best friend was an idiot.

"Seriously, what is it? Are you keeping a... a diary? Oh that's rich. Let me see!"

Jeff reached out for it but I caught on and moved it out of his reach. I thought he would stop but nope, not Jeff Sterling. God forbid he do anything only half assed. He climbed on top of me that maybe in other circumstances I wouldn't have minded it at all, but this was not normal. It was quickly becoming clear to me that Jeff wasn't too mature, at least not when it came to personal matters such as these. He caught the journal and tugged it out of my hand, rushing off me and across the room. I glared murderously at my best friend as he began to read out loud.

"Today sucked. First I got an F in history for no apparent reason other than the teacher being an idiot and then my parents called. Same shit as always. And when I wanted to spend some time with the boy I was...in love with..."

As he fell silent, I turned my attention to the wall across the room from me.

"Nick... I.. is this true?"

I turned my attention back to him, my blood boiling. Glaring, I got up from the bed and rushed to where my _best friend _stood, still holding my journal. I grabbed it and rushed back to my bed, ready to put it back in the drawer where it belonged but then I stopped. Why couldn't Jeff have just left well enough alone? I looked up, the anger in my eyes masking the hurt.

"Why... why must you always do this? Yes, we're best friends but can't I have anything that's mine? Just mine, Jeff? The things that are in this book... they are none of your damned business."

I slammed the drawer, my journal still in hand. Grabbing my back pack, I crossed the room and pushed by Jeff. Why did he have to be such an idiot? When would he get a clue? Opening the door, I looked back at him and worked hard to resist the urge to punch him. Shoving the journal at him instead, I locked eyes with him, the look in my own eyes near deadly.

"Go ahead and read some more, since you seem to think your entitled," I hissed before leaving the room and slamming the door behind me. I took off for the common room, really hoping that Jeff would have the sense to not follow me. I knew however, in the back of my mind, that I really shouldn't hold my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Jeff and Nick aren't mine... but I'm getting blackmail material on Ryan Murphy, so they may be soon. (not really but don't burst my bubble)

**MisterDomBarnes, though it's taken many late nights and quite a few bottles of vitamin water, you've been with me through it all. Also, special thanks to my sister for ignoring my fangirl squeals and turning a blind eye to subject matter during our writing process. You're a dear. Our reviewers have been the sweetest. I hope you all enjoy and continue to let us know what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR-<strong>_**JEFF**_

It should have been a great day. I mean it started out that way and only got better. When I woke up, Nick was already gone but left a note promising to save a muffin at breakfast. I stretched lazily and just enjoyed the warm sun against my stomach before hopping out of bed and getting to business. Beautiful start, right?

Then we had History class and Mr. Marshall handed out grades for our last tests. I got a D, not great but at least not failing. Nick got an F though and it was really uncalled for. I mean, I read his test and it was incredibly boring and informative so I was sure he'd get a good grade, maybe even an A. But Marshall had some old grievance with Nick's dad from when they went to Dalton years before and so he took it out on Nick all the time. I don't think Nick knows about it. Anyway, I had to pull him from the class before he did something that would end with us both in jail.

After that, we headed to separate classes. I had Math and got an A. Last thing I expected. Math was right before lunch and they served Mac N Cheese. Mac N Cheese is like… the food of gods. Seriously, I'm pretty sure that some variation of it is in every culture. It's the best. But lunch and my favorite food was only an hour and then back to class.

When Warblers came up, Nick was late and then marched in looking pissed. He shot me a look that said "later," and the meeting began. Nick and I lost our auditions again to Blaine, not that we really thought we'd get them. I was disappointed but no big. There were other auditions, other solos. I just wanted ti get a chance. Nick on the other hand, seemed to almost lose his cool. He didn't seem to be having a good day but I couldn't imagine why his fuse was so short.

It was bothering me. I mean, Nick was my best friend before I realized I was g-.. attracted to him. I wasn't gay. My parents had a strict plan for my life and anything that went slightly different was frowned upon. One time, I broke my wrist a month before I was supposed to start piano lessons. It was an accident but they told me they were disappointed in me and that they expected me to work twice as hard to make up for it. But I'm digressing. Nick was everything to me and for him to be upset, meant that I was upset.

I got distracted at dinner, though, because Patrick Hennesy got the brand new Need for Speed and it wasn't even out yet. So I was excited and itching to go hang out in his room to try it out. And Nick?

Gosh, I loved him but Nick was a homebody. So when he kindly suggested we go back to the room and chill, I forgot about his bad day and declined watching one of the movies we'd seen a million times. I had a new game to try after all. I'd see him later after I hung out with Patrick and the other guys. It wasn't until the third race that I realize he might not have been talking about movies.

With the prospect of getting laid, I told the other guys I'd see them later and took off back to our dorm room. I swung open the door to find Nick propped up in his bed writing in a leather bound book. I shut the door behind me, tossed my backpack down on my bed, and headed over to Nick.

"What's that?"

Nick's response was to try and hide the book and I frowned. When did we start keeping secrets?

"Seriously, what is it? Are you keeping a... a diary? Oh that's rich. Let me see!" I reached out but Nick pulled it away from me. Laughing, I climbed on top of him, a familiar position, and snatched the book from his hands before I ran halfway across the room. I decided reading aloud would make him squirm more. I figured he deserved it as punishment for hiding it in the first place.

"Today sucked. First I got an F in history for no apparent reason other than the teacher being an idiot and then my parents called. Same shit as always. And when I wanted to spend some time with the boy I was...in love with..."

I felt my jaw drop as I continued reading, silently. There was no way this was real. He had found out about what I was feeling and was making a cruel joke. He must have. He knew I'd fight him out of curiosity and so he wrote this crap just to get under my skin. Okay, so that was denial and exaggeration but I couldn't believe what I was reading. Part of me was confused and part of me elated. I knew what I'd do though. I hadn't told Nick because I knew nothing could ever happen between him. My parents would flip if they found out.

"Nick... I.. is this true?"

All the sudden, Nick was glaring, his eyes full of anger and hurt. I literally took a step back under their scrutiny. In a few seconds, he was at me, snatching the book away from me. He marched back to his bed and I knew he was going to put it away and ignore the whole situation. And then his body language changed and I was seriously concerned. He looked so broken and yet determined.

"Why... why must you always do this? Yes, we're best friends but can't I have anything that's mine? Just mine, Jeff? The things that are in this book... they are none of your damned business."

My heart ached. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I had video games and the guys but there really wasn't much that Nick did, that I didn't. He didn't have his own thing. And I just took the last one from him.

He slammed the drawer shut and grabbed his backpack before marching to the door. He was only a few feet from me and he was tense, like it was taking everything in him not to hit me. Nick shoved the journal toward me and I flinched. When our eyes met, I was convinced he hated me.

"Go ahead and read some more, since you seem to think you're entitled." His words cut at me like a knife. He was gone before I even realized the door was open .

I debated for all of three seconds before taking off after him. Nick was my best friend. Who cared how mad he was? Who cared who hurt him? I was always there for him and I would always be.


End file.
